Blackholes and Revelations
by shelbym1112
Summary: Pretty much; this is what would happen in twilight if i were to become bella; anywho please read and review..be nice; i know i make mistakes; disclaimeri i own nothing. S.M owns. i own myself and thats it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dude.**

**I read this one story that inspired me.**

**Its not like the story I read it will be different.**

**Don't worry I'm not done with the dark side of the moon but I had to get this down before I forgot.**

**This story is going to be told from my pov.**

**Just playing with ideas**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_For a pessimist your pretty optimistic_**

I've never been the really popular girl, and I've never been the prettiest. I'm not perfect. I'm not the skinniest. I'm an awkward 5'10, brown and blonde hair, with light brown eyes. I have a round face, medium length hair, with an athletic build.

"I hate my life…" I growled as I walked up the hall to lunch.

"I hate this school…" My friend Emily grumbled as we went up the stairs.

"I seriously…can't stand this! She's failing me on purpose!" I shouted in frustration.

"Dude, it will be okay, you'll get that crap sorted out." She paused, "Just think, your birthday party is tonight, you'll have all of your friends to get all of this off of your mind." She said reassuringly.

"Yeahh..woo me happy sweet 16 Shelby." some birthday your going to have.

"You could be a little more optimistic." she said sarcastically.

But I couldn't, it felt like the weight of the world might just crush me, everything I had worked for was slipping from my grasp. My world was falling apart, and I can't find the pieces.

I went straight for the table, not getting any food. I sat there and laid my face on the table.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you okay?" my friend Brittany asked.

"because, I'm sick, and no I'm not." I grumbled almost unintelligibly.

"oh, are you going to be able to have your party?" She asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

Of course, after lunch, my favorite class. Geometry was next, I was doomed for another F to brighten this lovely day.

It was my slowest class. At least the day was finally almost over

--

A few hours later… at the party.

I was ready to get everything off my mind, like Emily said. I wanted to have a good time. This was suppose to be one of the good birthdays, I was going to be able to get my permit, what wasn't great about that. We ran around outside, and then we "tussled" on the trampoline, fighting with each other I guess you'd say.

Okay, so silly as it sounds, this is really where the story starts. We were in the kitchen… About to eat cake, when I had to blow my candles out.

"Make a wish!" Brittany shouted.

How silly, I thought.

I closed my eyes, and obediently obeyed, as my friends watched. I thought of something silly.

wouldn't it be great if I could live in the twilight universe? And not have to care so much about everything…

So I did, I wished to be Bella Swan, I know silly right? I should have been wishing for something more real, something like a car…or some money for a car.

"So what did you wish for?" Emily and Amanda asked in unison.

I laughed, playing along with there silliness, "It won't come true if I tell you." I said with a little unnoticeable acid dripping off the words, as I smiled and stuck my tongue out at them.

We ate cake, and then went outside to film some short films. I liked making movies in some of my spare time. It was fun and interesting. I had to admit I was having a really good time, considering the awful day I had. I had almost completely forgotten about my problems.

It was about two A.M Amanda, Haley, and Brittany were playing with the Wii. Emily had already fallen asleep. I was laying on the couch, trying to keep my eyes open. I was excited about going and taking my permit test tomorrow. I finally gave in to my droopy eyelids and went into a dreamless slumber.

It felt like I had been asleep for hours, when I heard a unfamiliar voice in my room, "Bella, its time to get up…your plane leaves in 2 hours." wait a second, what?

I jumped out of the bed, almost crashing into the wall as I tried to get to the light switch, I flipped it on. I wasn't in my room anymore. I darted over to my dresser where there was a mirror, I grabbed the long mahogany hair that was mid-way down my back. I looked at my skin tone, it went from a very tan color, to almost snow white. My face was heart shaped, my lips were full, the top one slightly too full, and I had shrunk about 6 inches.

Well Shelby, you must have had to much cake, you really need to snap out of this. I thought to myself.

I smacked myself, thinking for some reason that might help. I figured I must be asleep, this wasn't making sense.

I was completely obsessed with twilight, but this was crazy, something like this was impossible. I scoffed that I was actually believing this was happening. I really was losing it. I thought for a second, if this really was Bella, she was very pretty. She really did see herself all wrong.

Well, as long as I'm going crazy, I might as well enjoy it. I thought. I walked out of my room, into a unfamiliar hallway. Pinching myself once more just to be sure.

It doesn't look like I'm going to be waking up for a while. I rubbed my arm where I pinched myself when I realized something.

It hurt. I felt it, do you usually feel real pain in dreams, I looked at my face in mirror in the hallway, my face was red. Are you able to see the detail of a smack in dreams? this was completely insane. There was no way…

"Hey Bella, how are you this morning, today's the big day huh?" I tall young man asked.

Phil…I thought to myself.

"I'm fine, thanks, and I guess it is the big day. I was about to go get ready." I rushed the words when I spoke.

"Hmm, okay. Well your mom and I packed your bags in the car, so she's ready when you are." I nodded at him and sped to the bathroom.

I scrunched her hair. Or my hair. Brushed my teeth, I remembered Bella didn't wear make-up. So it didn't take me long to get ready. I went back into her room, put on some blue jean pants and a red t-shirt, along with a jacket.

I walked outside, examining the outside of the house. Everything looked so real, and in detail. Maybe this wasn't a dream.

Of course the phrase "Be careful what you wish for comes to mind too."

"I saw Renee sitting by the car. Tears in her eyes, as she watched me walk towards her. She was pretty, she looked a lot like Bella, but different in a lot of ways to.

"Oh honey you know you don't have to do this, you can come to Florida with us." she pouted her lip. I had to think like Bella now. I wasn't Shelby anymore.

"I know, but I want to do this. I want to stay with Charlie a while." I said getting into the car.

She nodded, and we drove to the airport, it didn't take long, we were there in about thirty minutes. I got out, and got my bags.

"Hon are you sure?" she asked, tears welded up in her eyes again.

"Yes, I promise I'm positive." I couldn't wait to meet Edward, as long as I think I'm dreaming.

"Okay, well you know you can come home whenever you want to, I'll be right here to come get you." she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"thanks mom," I paused, she wasn't my mom, I didn't feel comfortable telling her I loved her but it was Bella now, "I love you…" I said awkwardly.

"Love you to Bella, e-mail me as soon as you get there, and tell Charlie I said hi." I looked at her she was crying now.

"I will, of course, don't freak if it takes me a few days." remembering the worried e-mail I read in twilight.

She giggled, "I promise."

On the plane, for the first time today, I thought about my family and friends. I missed them, but I was curious about this. Besides, I was asleep. Why did it matter anyway?

I got to Seattle, and grabbed my luggage, and saw a man dressed in uniform, smiling at me. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find him, but it was Charlie, he started walking over towards me.

"Hey Bells, how've you been? You haven't changed much." he said kind of awkwardly. I see what Bella meant when she thought it was weird being around Charlie, but then again I was a lot different then Bella.

"I'm fine dad, you haven't changed much either." I hugged him, trying to make things seem more real, he hesitantly put his arms around me.

We walked in silence to his police cruiser. He carried my luggage. We didn't actually speak again until we were on the road.

"So, I got you a truck." Charlie said finally.

"Oh, dad you didn't have to." I said coolly.

"Well, its just sort of a homecoming gift I want you to be happy here." he blushed slightly.

"Thanks dad, I can't wait to see it."

I thought to myself for a minute, I knew in twilight Bella wasn't into sports… But I wanted to play basketball, I loved it, if this wasn't a dream, and I wasn't going back home I was going to play.

"So I'm thinking about trying out for the basketball team this year…" I said glancing over to see Charlie's expression.

Emotions struck his face, shocked, worried, confused, and shock again.

"Bells, you hate sports." he said a little harsher then intended.

"Things have changed, I really like basketball, I had a friend back in phoenix play with me. I really like it." I said amused at Charlie's expression.

"well…that's great Bells, I'm happy for you."

There was no doubt we were pulling up to the house, I saw the old Chevy, it was big, and red, but it had class to it.

"Wow dad Thank you so much I love it!" I said jumping out of the cruiser to examine it.

"awe its nothing bells, do you remember my friend in La Push Billy Black?" he asked blushing at my enthusiasm.

Ew, Billy and Jacob, not a fan…

"Yes, of course. How could I forget." I said blankly.

I didn't like Jacob much… I was team Edward back when everything was normal.

"Well, he sold it to me, he's done a lot of work on it, the thing runs great." he said as I embraced him in a hug.

"Thanks I love it." I went upstairs and unpacked my things. I liked Forks, rain was good sometimes.

I walked upstairs, to the room Bella described. It was cute. A little bigger then my own room. I folded my pajamas and put them in the drawer. And hung my clothes in the closet. Then I went to the bathroom, Charlie and I would be sharing to drop off my toiletry items.

I wasn't a good cook, I knew about as much about cooking as Charlie. Back when things were normal in my life, my mother cooked. I didn't really have to worry about that. So I went downstairs, to see Charlie cooking eggs and bacon.

"Oh, dad you didn't have to cook. I could have done it." I said walking in the kitchen.

"I didn't want you to have to cook your first night here." he said flipping the eggs.

So I went and got plates, and sat the table. I ate quickly, the sooner I fell asleep, the better things would be.

"Ch-dad, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed, I have a big day ahead of me." I rushed, and ran back up the stairs.

"Night Bells, I heard him call.

After I got my shower I went to Bella's room and got settled, I laid in the bed thinking of my mom, dad and sister. Wondering what they were doing right now. I missed them, but I was also way to curious.

It wasn't long until I drifted into another dreamless sleep.

I rolled over, rubbing the sleep from my eyes when the memory of yesterday flooded back. I jumped up quickly, well to quickly I fell back on the bed dizzy. I felt my hair to see if it was long, I grabbed my face looked at my arm. I was still Bella.

I was relieved, I was excited, I would actually get to see the Cullen's… I think. Of course, he'd want to kill me. I went to my closet, and pulled out some blue jeans, and a Brown turtleneck. I threw it on, went to the bathroom, fixed Bella's untamable hair, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs and greeted Charlie.

"Hey Ch-dad." I said awkwardly getting a bowl for some cereal.

"Hey Bells, How did you sleep?" he asked as he slurped his coffee and read the paper.

"I slept pretty good, and you?" I asked.

"Fine, well, its time for me to go, you can make it here on your own can't you?" He asked hesitantly getting up.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get in."

"Alright see you then."

And he was gone, I ate my cereal, realizing, I was starving, I started out eating slowly, but ended up it was gone in five minutes I grabbed a bag, and walked out the door when something important hit me.

I don't have my license. I thought.

"Crap!" I muttered. How was this going to work. I guess it doesn't really matter. I had practiced a lot with my dad anyway back in my real world.

The car roared to life, and startled me, I let out a little shriek. And I drove, not really knowing where I was going. Forks was small, so I'd just drive around until I found something that referred to school.

-- I had a hard time finding a parking spot in the small area to park. I was one of the last people here, It took me nearly fifteen minutes to find this place. I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I saw the Volvo, and the BMW right off. I remembered that I needed to park far away from him, I wasn't going to make this day unbearable for him.

I went to the receptionists desk walking hesitantly.

"I'm Sh-Isabella Swan, I'm the new student." I stuttered.

"Oh Chief Swan's daughter! We've been expecting you." she was very perky.

I remembered that forks was about as big as my old school, maybe bigger. It really wasn't a big change in people.

She handed me my schedule, a map and the note teachers had to sign.

"Here, hon. Just bring this paper back at the end of the day." she smiled at me encouragingly.

"Okay thank you." I said walking out the door.

I heard her say good luck, but I just pretended not to hear it.

I admit, I was terrible at meeting new people. I was on the shy side. English was my first period.

I sat down, laying my head flat on my desk. Everything was so complicated. I heard the bell ring, as 20 pairs of eyes burned holes in the back of my shirt. I raised my head to see a lanky, dark haired boy.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Isabella." He outstretched his hand.

Shelby, I thought.

"Umm, Bella. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Umm," I glanced at the schedule, "Geometry." I said.

"Awe, well I don't have that class next, do you mind if I walk you there?" he asked.

"No…" I said, he finally walked off to his desk and the teacher began the lecture, but I couldn't focus, I was thinking about my friends.

The bell rang after what seemed like forever and a day. Eric practically ran to my desk.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure." I said in a monotone.

As we walked, he went on about Forks and everything, but I wasn't listening. I was looking for a sign of the Cullen's. I knew I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing them until lunch though.

"Well, this is Geometry, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, thanks." I said as he ran back in the other direction to get to his class.

I walked in, and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed baby face that could be no other then Mike Newton.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan." he said walking towards me.

"Bella." I corrected. "Nice to meet you." I said walking to my seat.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked. What was with these guys? Bella was right mikes like a puppy.

"Sure." I said kind of agitated.

3rd and 4th period were a blur, the lunch bell rang, and my heart sunk. Mike, and Eric met up with me and walked me to the cafeteria, and took me to there table of friends. I sat across who appeared to be Jessica Stanley, I met her earlier in 3rd period.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" she greeted.

"Nothing." I said glancing around trying to find the Cullen's.

I found them.

They were beautiful. I instantly knew who was who. They were all beautiful beyond what my imagination dreamed. I paid no attention to the others, I stared at Edward.

He WAS like a god, his features, his hair, his everything, whatever you thought in your head, multiply it times 1000.

Brittany would love to see this. I thought.

I dropped my gaze when he looked at me, I saw his pain, with my being here. His eyes were coal black.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go outside, I left my biology book In my truck." I said getting up.

"Do you want me to walk you?" mike asked.

"No. I can make it just fine on my own." I said acidly.

"Okay…see you in P.E Bella." he said.

As I walked to dump my tray, I looked at him, he stared at me curiously. I was really just trying to ease this for him, I smiled, and winked. His mouth dropped, and was completely dumbfounded.

I went outside, breathing in the cool moist air. I took my jacket off, sitting it in my truck, I ran my hands through my hair.

I still didn't want to go home, I was having fun, I missed them of course, but this was so interesting. I heard the bell ring again. And knew it was time to split.

I ran to biology, so I could beat him to class. I got in, I was relieved he wasn't there. I gave the teacher the slip, he signed it and pointed to the seat. I walked over towards it, and scooted it as far away as I could without being completely off the lab.

I decided to throw my hair in a ponytail so my scent wouldn't fly around every time I moved my head.

There he was, he glared at me in disbelief. I didn't smile, I didn't speak, I knew it would just make it harder.

So he did what was expected, he moved as far away as he could. And I did my best not to stare at him. But it was hard.

I could feel his eyes, on me the whole period. It made me feel anxious. I couldn't listen, I couldn't think. I just sat there, like a prisoner of my mind.

so this is how she felt, well this sucks. I thought.

Finally, the bell rang. He left as quickly as he could, I quickly followed. Or tried, I tripped and fell. It was embarrassing, I dropped everything. Thankfully, the golden retriever was at my service.

"Here Bella, let me help you with that." mike said bending down and picking up all my papers and books.

"Thanks." I muttered, I was still embarrassed about the fall.

"Are you okay?" his brow furrowing, "You and Cullen were in quite a hurry to get out of here.

"Well we both have our reasons." I said as we walked to gym.

"What did you do to him? I've never seen him act like that." he stated

"I stabbed him with a pencil." I laughed.

"It seriously looked it." he said walking sliently the rest of the way.

I went to the locker room, and changed into shorts, and tennis shoes, and ran back out. We were playing tennis.

Not one of my strong points. Especially since I wasn't coordinated anymore.

And of course it was indeed a disaster. Although hitting mike was funny, it also hurt me in the process. So I ended up sitting out watching.

"I'm so sorry Mike." I said as he walked over to me.

"Aw, don't worry about it. We won at least." he tried cheering me up, even though I wasn't upset.

"yeah..yay go us." I said acidly.

"alright…we'll I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

I went and changed back into my clothes quickly. Running to the office. I knew I would run into him again.

I was right.

"Is there any way I can switch to a different class?" his smooth voice muttered, as the door shut behind me.

He looked at me. Glaring, evilly, I just stared in his eyes.

"Fine, I see that it can't be done. Thanks anyways." And he walked out, without looking at me.

"How was you first day?" the receptionist asked.

"great." I smiled. Even though it was about the opposite.

"Good. Well that's all I need, I guess I'll see you around." she grinned at me, and I was gone.

I slammed my head to my steering wheel. It was hard not being me. Although I liked this at the same time.

Was it so bad to not want to go home?

I turned the engine. And the truck roared to life. It didn't really frighten me, I saw the Cullen's getting into they're vehicles. And I saw Edward looking at me.

I just looked forward, as Bella would have.

I finally got home, and decided I would make an attempt to make food. I decided on hamburgers and french-fries. It didn't sound to complicated.

"Bells? That you?" I heard Charlie call from the door.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." concentrating on flipping the burgers.

"Smells good, what are you making?" he asked hanging his gun up and sitting down.

"Hamburgers."

After I got dinner done, we didn't really talk much. I didn't talk about making friends, because I knew the people Bella wouldn't want to associate with in the long run. Angela would be who I hung out with. Of course I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her today.

"So do you like school? How was your day?" he finally asked.

"Yes, and good. I met a few nice people." I took another bite of the burger, I forgot I skipped lunch so I was hungrier then I thought.

"Who were they, I probably know they're parents."

"Oh, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber."

"Oh, Mike, he's a great kid."

"Yeah, and I saw some interesting students." I added.

"Oh really, who?" he was interested now.

"The Cullen kids, they're all. Nice looking. But they don't talk to anybody." I knew they didn't but I needed to hear his rant on how good of a doctor Carlisle was.

And so I listened, for about fifteen minutes of him talking about how that family was wonderful.

"I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed okay? Night." I said. After I got done washing the dishes.

"Alright, I'll be down here watching the game if you need anything." and he took his position on the couch, where he'd probably sleep.

I walked slowly up the stairs. I felt my heart falling apart. The memory of today and the memory of where I was yesterday. It was just weird.

I turned the hot water all the way up. The heat sent chills down my spine, as my muscles tensed. I stayed until the hot water was drained. I looked In the medicine cabnet, and took a sleeping aid.

I slipped into a t-shirt and shorts. As I lied in my bed I burst into tears. I missed my family, friends. I missed being me.

But I felt something else. I liked this a lot. I wasn't ready to leave. I was having a good time being Bella. I couldn't wait for Edward to fall in love with me. Although I couldn't help but to be sad.

I finally, slipped into unconsciousness, and had nightmares, about my life.

**Okay..**

**So its longggg.**

**Please review.**

**If you don't like it I won't continue.**

**Aight?**

**home skillets.**

**Aight.**

**Review?**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

My internet is being gay

**My internet is being gay. I think my computer has got a virus :**

**Anyway.**

**I'm on a different computer typing up this chapter.**

**I'm going to try and update all of the stories if I can**

**But I haven't updated this one in a long time.**

**Mainly because I have to study each chapter.**

**Okay but here we go.**

Chapter 2

A fine frenzy

I hadn't been able to sleep well. But it really wasn't shocking my mind was in a constant frenzy these days. I was still in the process of convincing myself this was happening. I heard my alarm go off but I just squeezed my eyes shut.

I finally groaned and got out of bed, getting ready for my second day at Forks that I knew wouldn't be any fun because Edward wouldn't be there.

At least, I didn't think he would.

My dream last night was complex; it jumped from what I knew to what I know now, Edward making his first appearance. I saw my parents motioning me to come to them, then my friends telling me to come to them, and then Edward.

I was torn between everyone I cared about.

Even worse, someone I only knew from a book.

Who did I choose? If I chose my family I would go back, best not find out.

I finally gave up on the dream, and decided I needed to focus on getting into character.

I put a blue shirt, and blue jeans, with some brown boots. I went to the bathroom, teasing my hair, and I was set.

I went downstairs, and saw Charlie had already left. I grabbed an apple and was gone.

It was raining, and chilly outside. I put the brown jacket on, and blasted the heat in the truck. I got to the parking lot, staring down the parking lot for a silver Volvo.

It wasn't there.

I don't know why I got my hopes up thinking it would be, pretty much everything happened yesterday that was suppose to except for the me leaving lunch thing, and that was just a courtesy towards him.

Oh well, I did know that he would be back.

But what was awful was, I had no idea what the heck trigonometry is, I had barely passed algebra. So I made a fool out of myself in that class. On the Brightside, we did play volleyball, and even though Bella is clumsy, volley ball wasn't a hard concept. At least not for me.

And, I did do well in P.E today; I didn't hurt anyone, or myself. I actually did things right, but I did know that I wouldn't try out for the basketball team. I would be useless now; I wasn't the brute force I used to be.

At lunch today, it was expected. He wasn't there. Although I think Alice smiled at me which I took as a good sign.

After school, I went and got groceries, since hamburger meat, eggs, and bacon wasn't going to cut it. So I bought a mixture of stuff, hoping I would be able to figure something out, maybe even look a recipe up on the computer when I got home.

After unloading the groceries, I got on the computer in need of a recipe desperately.

I had three new e-mails.

Renee, I thought.

I was right, the e-mails Bella were expected to get.

Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida. But I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.

Bella really was the adult, it sounds like something I would ask my mom. And I'm fifteen.

I went ahead and read the second one even though I knew what it said.

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

Ah, and the last one, She used her full name, must be frustrated.

Isabella,

If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m today I'm calling Charlie.

Oh well at least she cares, of course I thought it would be way easier if she just called. I went ahead and e-mailed back, not quite remembering what Bella had said.

Mom.

Everything is good, of course it's raining, I'm in the rain capital remember? I told you before I left that I wouldn't be able to e-mail you every hour. I like the school, it's different from my other, but I'm getting used to it. I met some nice kids that I sit with at lunch. Your blouse is at the drycleaners you were supposed to pick it up Friday I think?

Anyway Charlie got me a truck. It's really great I love it. It runs good. I miss you to, I'll write you again. Just chill

Love,

Bella

I figured that would be good enough, it wasn't exactly what Bella had said but it would satisfy her mom.

I decided to attempt to make steak and potatoes.

It actually turned out better then I thought, I got finished right when Charlie walked in,

"Bella?" called.

"In the kitchen."

He walked over and hung his gun belt and took off his shoes.

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes." I answered.

He stood kind of awkward in the doorway.

"It smells good."

"Let's just hope it tastes good, or you'll have to fix us some eggs and bacon." I joked.

I set the table, sitting both of our plates down, then sitting down myself. It was really awkward for me at first because of the silence.

_It's the way she likes, it's the way she likes it…_I thought to myself.

"So how was school today?"

"Oh same oh routine, how was work?"

"Oh it was slow today, nothing much happened."

When did anything happen in Forks? It was much like my old town, two murder in fifty years.

I finished up the dishes again, routinely saying goodnight to Charlie, and going to take my shower, then taking my sleeping AID.

And then to the bed, where I would sulk, all night.

It was just Edward tonight. We were in the woods; he reached towards my face, but flinched away… Disappearing into the darkness, leaving me alone, I heard the trees around me rattle the light all the sudden setting to dark.

"Bella." I heard a hiss.

I turned, making a complete circle but seeing nothing.

BEEEP!

I snapped up, almost shrieking at the meaningless nightmare.

It was quite dull at school without him there. I had to listen to Jessica go on and on about mike to the point where it was nauseating. Then I had to listen to mike as me out again and again, and I would have to let him down, every time.

Of course, Angela was nice, she was actually very nice. We needed more people like her in the real world.

I couldn't really do anything that weekend, I wasn't an experienced driver, plus I had no idea where things were. So I couldn't make a trip to Port Angeles.

Monday finally came. It wasn't raining, the clouds were white though.

Of course, In English, there was a quiz on a book I had never heard of, and I bombed it probably. When I got out it was snowing kids were squealing with joy, the chilled wind hit my face, shocking me. I hadn't been in this kind of cold weather in a long time. It was warm where I was.

"Wow, its snowing."

It was a pretty snow, but it frightened me, I hadn't drove in nasty weather, I was just now getting used to the driving thing.

"Crap…" I muttered.

"What, you don't like the snow?"

"No, its not that, I just don't like driving in nasty weather, snow and stuff you know, it kind of scares me."

"Oh well I can give you a ride home."

Uh-oh I shouldn't have said anything.

"No thank you Mike, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay Bella,"

"I'm going in, I don't want to get wet. I'll see you later."

"See ya." He said throwing a snowball at Eric.

I got nervous, before I got to lunch.

The butterflies were attacking my stomach so I decided I would just drink some water.

Today was the day, he would be back I think.

I sat down, looking at the table, and saw him. He was staring at me curiously.

I got caught in his gaze, how easily he held me in it; I was like putty in his hand.

They all looked _Amazing._ They did look like a scene from a movie. Except better. Edward looked better; his eyes had changed from the coal black to the gold, his laugh like bells chiming. He looked in better spirit this week.

Which upraised me; it made me feel good as well.

"Bella, earth to Bella? Snap out of it, what are you staring at."

I snapped out of it, playing with my bottle, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I lowered my head, "Jessica, please don't look at him."

"It's hard not to, he's gorgeous…" She mused.

"I don't think he likes me." Play along.

"They don't like anybody… But regardless, he's still staring."

"Stop looking!" I hissed.

"Sheesh Bella, get a grip. It's not a big deal."

_Witch._ I thought.

I tuned them out the rest of the lunch period, I had no interest in the snowball battle, I had no interest on what Jessica had to say. I wanted to get to biology.

I walked swiftly to biology, not wanting to get mauled with snowballs of course. I beat him to class again, moving my seat far as I could without being on the edge of the lab. I didn't really know what to do so I just doodled little notes on a piece of paper that were on the board. I heard his chair move, my heart stopped.

"Hello," Ah, the voice I had been yearning to hear.

I looked up, instantly dazzled. He was sitting as far away as the lab allowed him to, but the chair was angled at me. His hair wet, he looked beautiful. He smiled at me, his eyes liquid.

"My name is Edward Cullen," He continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I didn't know what to say to him, my mind had went blank as to what happened next in the book, I just looked at him stupidly He laughed, it chimed like bells.

"Or Isabella if you prefer?"

"No, no Bella's fine…Its strange, I just didn't think you knew my name, everyone else calls me Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"Oh."

I sounded retarded, I felt so silly, I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, he was very intimidating.

I actually did this experiment at my school, the whole onion root thing, lucky me. I had taken biology, so that was one subject I was okay in. after Mr. Banner gave us the green light, I sat there still frozen.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. Ugh Shelby snap out of it! Stop staring at him like your some crazed idiot.

"Or if you'd like, I'll start." His smile faded, I guess I was beginning to look crazy.

"No," I felt my cheeks burning, I knew that wouldn't help, "I'll go ahead."

Okay so it was harder then the experiment at my school, we just looked at the onion root, we didn't have to identify it so I had to cheat from what I read in twilight.

"Prophase." Of course I knew he would doubt me.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, as I began to take it off the slide, his hand touched mine, I didn't flinch, I guess I was expecting this, he gazed in my eyes, the touch electric, pulsing through my body, he released it quickly, even though it felt like forever.

"Sorry," he shook his head, pulling his hand away swiftly. He continued for the microscope though. I watched him, still quite shaken as he looked through the scope.

"Prophase," He agreed, using his neat scriptive handwriting. He changed the slide quickly, then glanced at it.

"Anaphase,"

"Can I look?"

He laughed, but quickly covered it up with a cough.

I knew he was right, I just wanted to look.

"Slide three?" I asked like Bella would. Stubborn girl.

He handed it to me, making sure he didn't touch my skin again.

I kind of felt like Miley Cyrus, living the double life whatever. I was getting good at being somebody I wasn't; thank god I read the book numerous times.

We were done within five minutes. I tried not to look at him, but it was impossible as Bella had said. He looked angry

His gold eyes held my gaze,

I broke it, blinking a few times, "Did you get contacts?"

"No,"

"Oh." _Liar, lair, pants on fire._ I thought.

Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working; he glanced at everything then spoke.

"Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the telescope?" He asked.

I was slightly offended. Even though I really knew nothing about the lab, he just assumes I do nothing.

"Bella actually answered three of the five."

I liked how he corrected the name, although I would have been even more intrigued if he had said Shelby.

"Have you done this lab?"

"Yes."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

_No…HAHA! _I thought.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well I guess its good you two are lab partners."

I decided to draw again; there wasn't much else I could do.

"It's to bad about the snow isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm kind of glad actually."

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question, although it kind of seemed it.

"Its not that entirely, I mean of course I like pretty weather more then wet, but I don't like driving in snow, it makes me nervous."

"Forks must be a difficult place to live." He seemed amused with my answer.

"It's a lot different then Phoenix."

"Why did you come here then?"

"It's a really long story." My words had double meaning.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

_Of course you can. I thought. How to explain it, how to explain it._ I jumbled in my mind for the information I needed, I guess it was taking me longer then I needed to.

"You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to." He murmured.

"No, no. Its not that I just can't figure out how to explain it, its complicated for me."

I began again, "My mom, she got re-married,"

"That's not so complicated." Of course he wouldn't think so, "When did that happen?'

"Last September."

"You don't like him?"

"Its not that, he's nice."

"Then why did you stay with them?"

It sounded to me, like he was wishing I would have stayed, of course that's what he was thinking, I'm sure of it.

"Well, he traveled a lot, he was in minor league baseball, and my mom had to stay with me, and it made her sad, so I decided I needed to spend some quality time with Charlie.

"But now your unhappy." He pointed out.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm getting used to it."

"that doesn't seem fair," he said shrugging, his eyes now hard gold instead of liquid.

"Haven't you heard, life's not fair?"

"Yeah…" He paused, trying to change the subject, "Why did you leave lunch the other day? I mean, you looked at me and…" he stopped.

_Ah! The golden question eh. _"Well, to be honest, Mike Newton was on my last nerve, he had been following me everywhere all day, and I just needed to get away for a while." I said in a low whisper,

He laughed hard, when Mr. Banner looked at us, he tried to cover it with a cough.

"You have no idea, how annoying that boy can be." I could sense the double meaning in his words.

"I haven't had the pleasure of knowing him as long as you." still whispering so he wouldn't hear us.

The bell rang, he flew out of class as fast as he could for a human.

Ah, my golden retriever was at my service.

"Cullen seemed nice enough today, huh?"

"Yeah…" I mused, sniffing his scent in the air, it was mouthwatering.

"I've actually never heard him laugh with anyone besides his family, what did you say that was so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just mentioned that I'm a clutz, that's all." I chuckled.

"Hmm, well, he's still weird…"

I tuned Mike out, nodding when I figured it was necessary, I didn't feel like listening to him say how weird the Cullen's were.

Although, I did good in volleyball. This was a sport I could do, even Bella could have done it if she had known how. It wasn't a very mobile sport when it was just P.E volleyball.

I ran out of gym, only putting my shoes halfway on. I got to my car, almost falling down as I jumped in. The truck roared to life. And I passed the Volvo. Of course, Bella was right, he was laughing at her. I kept my head forward, ignoring him.

**Okay its done now.**

**i hope you like it.**

**please review!!**

**okay i'll work on chapter three tonight as well!**

**but review! :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well.**

**Here we go. **

**Chapter three.**

**Hope you like it please review?**

**Lets shoot for 15 reviews.**

Chapter 3

I can feel you all around me

I groaned, as the bright light leaked into my room through the curtain.

"Oh no…" I mumbled as I stared outside, Snow…Lots of snow. And ice.

I was contemplating on whether I may be safer walking to school, but decided that I would fall and break my neck.

Driving was one thing, and driving in the ice and snow was another. I'm still not a very experienced driver, so I doubt I would be able to drive to school and make it in one piece.

I got ready quickly, Bella's hair wasn't to bad today, it was wavy, and looked quite pretty. I wore a hoody, and blue jeans, with some snow boots. Didn't want to take any chances today.

Getting to school actually went better then I thought. I got to school completely unscathed. Then I remembered why, I hopped out of the truck and stared at my back tire.

Snow chains.

I remembered what was going to happen next, I can't believe I had lost my train of thought like this.

I saw Edward Cullen's face, eyes wide, mouth wide open. Shaking his head no.

Everything went slow motion. The van was coming at me, horror struck my face. I had no idea what to say, I couldn't scream for help, I couldn't even find my voice. I was frozen.

"No!" someone shouted.

My heart nearly stopped as two cold iron arms grasped me tightly, as the van smashed into his shoulders. He grabbed it, and held it up long enough to move my legs, then my head went smack.

_Ouch!_ I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I laid my head on the cold ground, letting the ice melt to water under my hair. Keeping my eyes shut, I heard screams and panic sweep over the parking lot.

I knew it was over now.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I felt his hands tight around my waste.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." I tried to raise up to stand, but he would let me.

"Be careful," he warned, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"It doesn't hurt," I lied, as I felt the throb.

He looked at me funny.

"I'm fine I promise," I assured, as he let me up. I stumbled a little bit but he steadied me.

"How? Did you get over here so fast?" _play the part. I thought._

"Bella, I was standing right next to you the whole time."

"No Edward, you weren't," I paused, getting closer to him so I'd blow my breath in his face, "You were right by your family, don't even lie to me." he cringed back.

"You can trust me, I'm not going to say anything…" I murmured.

His eyes were bewildered now.

"I promise, I'm not saying anything about this, I have a feeling this is the last time I'm going to talk to you for a while, so, I just want you to explain things to me. promise?"

"okay, I promise" his voice wasn't cold, it was curious. I knew he would lie to me.

"okay." then the EMTS arrived.

It was unnecessary to strap me down and put the neck brace on me. I came to the conclusion they just wanted some excitement.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"ch- Dad I'm fine, I promise."

Tyler Crawley would not stop apologizing.

"Bella, I'm so so so sorry!" he went on and on.

"Tyler, for the hundredth time, its okay."

"I still don't get how Cullen got you out of the way so fast."

"He was next to me the whole time, you probably didn't notice it, everything happened so fast." I lied.

"Yeah your right,"

I decided I was drowsy, so I closed my eyes to clear my head. I knew I'd have to face Edward, and I knew he would be mean to me, and try to run me off.

"Is she asleep?" my heart sped, I'm sure he heard that though,

"I think so…" tyler paused, "I'm so sorry,"

"No blood no foul," Edward said sheepishly, it had double meaning.

My eyes opened, I looked into his.

"So how's your head?"

"My heads just fine, although I find it quite unfair that I had to go to all this trouble, to be told I'm just fine."

He laughed at me, "Don't worry, I've come to spring you."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, came through the door, no doubt about it. He was absolutely gorgeous. Way, way, better then my imagination could have ever came up with.

"So Miss Swan," his voice like music, "How's your head?"

"I'm fine,"

"Your x-rays were good, does it not hurt? Edward said you hit it hard?" Carlisle said examining my head.

"No, I feel fine, my head doesn't hurt at all."

"Okay, well your good to go, just take Tylenol, and call us if you feel dizzy or anything." I got up, all to quickly he had to steady me.

I saw Edward heading for the door, I stumbled towards him. I wasn't used to the klutziness yet. I didn't think I would be a klutz when I got here, I thought my balance would have came with me.

"Edward, wait, can I have a word with you please?" I asked making my voice hard so he'd listen to me.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, as I fallowed him to the hallway.

"What do you want?" his voice harsher then I expected

It caught me off guard, and made me lose what I was trying to say.

"I was going to say, whether you tell me what really happened, or you stick to the cover story, I'm not saying anything." I whispered, as Bella's eyes burned into his.

"What, how…why?" his eyes were wide, he lost his cover.

"you heard what I said, Edward. I don't know what you are," I lied, "Maybe theirs nothing special about you at all, but I know what I saw, I know that I don't have a concussion. But your secrets safe with me, I'm not going to tell a soul." I assured.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I don't know, why would you save me from a van if you don't care about me?"

"I don't know," his voice was frustrated.

"Well there's my dad, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

He walked away without a word, so the ignorance started now.

Charlie rushed over to me, putting his arm around me, trying to support my weight.

"Dad, I'm fine I promise." I looked at him assuringly.

"Okay Bells, you scared me for a minute."

"Yeah I scared myself to." he released me but stayed close to my side, incase I started to fall again I guess. I thought maybe I would go into shock, but I didn't feel weird or anything.

I knew everything would be uneventful for a while, now that Edward was trying to ignore me.

I fell asleep, but shockingly my family didn't pop up,

Nor did my friends.

Edward, by himself for the first time ever.

It was just him.

Maybe I was here to stay.

**SO there you go!**

**Please review.**

**:D. please.**

**I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**It depends though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update.**

**(okay so its been like forever and a day since I've updated)**

**I have been working on chapter 4...for like forever.**

**Lol.**

**I've been busy.**

**Its over halfway done though.**

**Expect an update tomorrow..on…**

**This story.**

**And Shatter and Elude if your interested in it.**

**Okay.**

**Thanks.**

**-Shelby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a long time since I updated this story.**

**But here we go.**

**20 reviews? Please.**

**Lets try.**

**I really like the song love bug.**

**And so I tried to string it in the chapter.**

Chapter four

Lovebug

Okay, so maybe it was time I started looking for a loophole of some sort. This was going nowhere. It had been a week, and the only attention I got was Mike hacking Newton, and Eric freaking Yorkie swooning my every move. And it was getting old, fast. Poor Jessica, it seemed like the tension got larger and larger as the days went on. I knew it agitated her that Bella or me whatever was getting all of mikes attention.

The only person's attention I couldn't seem to grasp was Edwards. It became a challenge to get through the day without looking at him. I decided I would at least try to communicate with him after giving him a week to cool off. I ran to the bathroom, or maybe walked swiftly while falling all over the place would be the right phrase. I looked in the mirror, patting my hair, and checking Bella's flawless face. I was practicing the sad face I would make at him when he ignored me.

I stuck the full low lip out to the mirror, deciding those tactics wouldn't work, I straightened the tan blouse, and straightened my necklace. The bell rang, I knew I needed to split or I would be late.

I got into the class, he was already there staring at his hands, no glaring at his hands. When I sat down he didn't flinch, or look at me. It was really pissing me off, Bella had some patience.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked, as friendly as my voice would allow.

He turned his head slightly, he nodded his head a fraction of an inch, and turned his head.

_asshole_._ I really, wish you could hear that!_ I thought.

I glared at him for a few minutes, letting my eyes burn a hole in his back hoping he felt it.

So, I went on, for god knows how long, it felt like months… telling the same lie over and over again. Telling Renee that I was fine. I knew Charlie could tell a change in my mood. But this whole thing is just pissing me off. If it weren't for the fact that I wanted to get to know Edward Cullen really bad, and I mean really freaking bad. I would have tried to leave a long time ago.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was walking down the hall, when a sign caught my eye.

**Girls Choice Dance!**

**Next Saturday!**

"_shit_" I muttered unintelligibly.

"Hey Bella…" Mike said walking up to me, staring at the ground.

_oh could it get any better…you think these people might get the hint I don't like them._ I thought to myself.

"Hey mike."

"Jessica asked me to the dance." he murmured.

"that's good, I knew you guys liked each other,"

"well, actually… I was going to see if you were going to ask me."

"I'm not going to be in town, besides, isn't it girls choice," my finger pointed to the sign that was hanging before us.

"Yeah…I know…but…I thought maybe…"

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way mike…but I'm not going…sorry." I tried to coat my voice in sympathy. I didn't really mean to crush him. Its just Cullen had me in a pissy mood lately.

"its fine."

"Now, don't you think its rude to keep Jessica waiting like that…. Go with her."

"yeah..your right… I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye mike."

This meant Edward might talk to me today. If I hadn't done to much damage.

I got excited when the lunch bell rang. I walked swiftly, throwing my hair out of the pony tail I had it in. and taking my parka off.

"Hey Bella, I was just going to ask you a quick question." Jessica yelled, trying to catch up to me from down the hall. I stopped and waited for her.

"shoot."

"I was wondering…if it was okay that I was going with Mike to the spring dance…" she paused biting her lip, "I kind of already asked him and he said yes."

I laughed, "its fine Jessica, you guys have fun… I'm going to go to Seattle that day anyways." I said grabbing a bottle of water and a hamburger.

"Okay I was just checking." her face looked relieved.

Lunch was finally over, the time of the day I had been waiting for all day…

I sat in my seat, preparing to be pissed off as usual. He sat down…At stared at me, with no intent on stopping.

All of my anger faded, I stared back, when a song came into mind I used it to calm me down and give me the strength to turn away, I began singing it in my head…

_Called her for the first time yesterday Finally found the missin' part of me I felt so close but you were far away Left me without anything to say (CHORUS) Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again Hopeless, head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again (Chattering) I can't get your smile out of my mind I can't get you out of my mind I think about your eyes all the time You're beautiful but you don't even try You don't even, don't even try Modesty is just so hard to find (CHORUS) Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again Hopeless, head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again Kissed her for the first time yesterday Everything I wished that it would be Suddenly I forgot how to speak Hopeless, breathless Baby can't you see? Now I'm... YEAH, OH Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again Ohhh Lovebug again _

I stayed turned, even though I felt his eyes burning holes in my sweater.

_shit._ I knew when I read twilight I was in love with Edward's character.

But this is different. In many ways, for one…he's barely two feet away from me. And he's real now…its really indescribable. I can't resist him… he smells so good. My mind was fluttered.

But I did manage to put my angry face on.

"Bella?"

I didn't acknowledge him, but god It was a matter of time before I did.

"Bella please."

I turned, I gave in, my heart was doing what it wanted rather then what my head wanted to do.

I kept my poker face, " so, your talking to me again?" my heart sped.

"well, no not really."

"then what do is it that you want?" I groaned. Feeling a bit of sadness as his words sting me. I knew this was coming.

"I know I'm being rude, but believe me its better this way."

"How could you possibly know what's better? Are you saying its better for me this way, or better for you?"

"Both of us."

"Well its to damn bad you didn't figure it out before you saved me, then you wouldn't have to regret everyday for my existence."

"You think I regret saving your life!?" He was having hysterics.

"Yes…in fact, I know you would have loved for that van to squish me."

"You don't know anything then, if that's what your thinking."

I gathered my things, slinging them into a cradle in my arms, making an attempt to get out of there, instead I ended up falling like a damsel in distress.

"CRAP!" I muttered loudly. Before I could get up, he was there gathering my books for me

"Thanks…"

"Your welcome," his tone was gruff from his anger and probably the fact his throat was burning.

We played basketball today in gym, which for me, was awesome. I was good, back when I was me… 5'10ish girl…now I was short, and clumsy…but I was better then some of the kids. My mind wasn't all there, all I could think about was him.

I knew when I left, he would block me in… it was what was suppose to happen right? Unless I pissed him off good, but I don't think it was enough to make him actually hate me.

No…it wasn't. I was blocked Tyler Crawley was bounding towards my car…

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Tyler." what if I told the kid yes…haha Edward would get a kick out of that.

"I was wondering."

"I'm trying to move the car Tyler, but CULLEN! Has be blocked in." I made sure I shouted his name… I knew he'd hear me.

"Well I thought since we had this time…that maybe you would ask me to the spring dance."

"Sorry, I'm not going."

"Oh…that's what I figured."

"Then why did you ever bother?"

"Well…I thought maybe you were letting mike down easy."

"Nope I'm going to go to Seattle that day."

"Oh, well hey there's always prom right?"

"Not in this life." my voice was acid, but he wasn't there to hear me.

I glanced at the Volvo to see that Edward was laughing…hard.

I wanted nothing more then to give him the bird.

--

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was tired, as I ate my cereal the next morning… My sleep was again, funky. I tossed and turned all night, I blame it on Edward personally even though in my dreams everything about him was sweet…yet I still wasn't able to sleep well.

Bella's hair was hopeless…I put a striped black and gray shirt with a black jacket, and blue jeans. I kept hoping Edward wouldn't be mad… and I kept hoping I could act mad.

I got out of my truck, and there he was, leaning against my truck…he startled me.

"Why do you sneak up on me like that?"

"Because, your funny when you get agitated." his voice melting honey and velvet.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Block me in yesterday? And don't tell me it was accident…I know it was on purpose." I glared.

"I thought Tyler deserved his chance."

"Whatever…I thought you were pretending I didn't exist?"

"I'm not…."

"So your trying to irritate me to death, since Tyler didn't quite finish the job?"

"Bella, you are utterly absurd…" His liquid velvet voice, now frozen.

I walked off, ignoring him, acting as pissed off as I was capable of.

"Wait a sec Bella…" like I could get away, he was way faster then I was.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me…not that it isn't true, but it was rude to say." he said as we walked.

"What Edward, what do you want?" my voice seemed agonized.

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday-- you know the day of the spring dance.."

I was tired of playing dumb, so I slipped.

"the week I'm going to seattle?" dang I wasn't suppose to say that… my facial expression was probably panicked.

"yes, that weekend. I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

Phew, I hadn't screwed things up between us.

"what?"

"Do you want to ride to seattle?"

"with you?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Yes me…"

"Why, I thought you didn't like me?"

"Its no that I don't like you… I do like you its just best we're not friends."

"Your so confusing."

"Do want a ride?"

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from me." he added.

"Yeah.." my voice was a whisper now.

"You know, you should stay away from me." and then he was gone.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONGG! Here it is though.**

**Please review.**


End file.
